Confesiones
by BFDragon
Summary: Ren se encuentra con Horo, después de un par años de haber finalizado el Shaman Fight. Ya desde un comienzo, movidos por la soledad o la culpa, encuentran en el otro un confidente especial. Sin embargo, hay confesiones "peores" que otras, ¿pordrán una mirada y un oído comprensivo hacer que cierto chico diga sus sentimientos o inseguridades sin miedo alguno? One-Shot; HoroxRen.


**Disclaimer:** Shaman King no me pertenece, es de Hiroyuki Takei.

**Advertencias:** lemon, malas palabras? Mmm… Unas pocas quizás… mmm… debería poner una advertencia más pero lean bajo su propio riesgo, eso le dará emoción :D Oh, no puedo creer que me estuviera olvidado la mejor advertencia… yaoi, slash o como sea que se le quiera llamar, a quienes no les guste esta temática pueden ir cerrando la ventada ^^

– – –

_**Confesiones**_

Se detuvo delante de un edificio un tanto grande, pero a la vez le parecía extraño. Sentía que estaba ajeno a todo lo que pasaba en ese lugar. Sentía en su interior una gran duda. No conocía ese sitio, pero por alguna razón había ido, aunque sonara completamente irrazonable. Tragó saliva y se preguntó nuevamente si esa había sido una buena idea. Siempre pensaba las cosas dos veces antes de hacerlas, mas en esa ocasión no lo había hecho.

Ese edificio funcionaba en realidad como un "centro de tiro". Allí concurrían quienes quisieran aprender tiro con armas de fuego o con cualquier otro instrumento más viejo. Ingresó en el lugar, donde le pidieron el nombre y la edad. Lo primero que le dijeron era que no podía entrar porque todavía era menor de edad. Le intentó explicar al sujeto que no iba a utilizar ningún arma y que se iba a encontrar con alguien allí. El hombre no le creyó ni media palabra, ni aunque el muchacho intentara matarlo con la mirada.

Había comenzado a exasperarse. No podía creer que no le dejaran siquiera entrar, sólo le faltaba un poco menos de un año para tener la mayoría de edad. Pensó que podría entrar fácilmente, pero subestimó a la gente. Estaba a punto de agarrar por el cuello al sujeto y cometer un homicidio, cuando el rechinar de la puerta le interrumpió el impulso.

Por ella entraba un joven alto, cabello celeste, con un poco de negro también, y con un semblante algo hastiado. Parecía muy tenso, como si hubiera tenido un largo día. Para su suerte, la jornada estaba terminando y podía relajarse un poco con una sesión de tiro al blanco. Sin embargo, cuando sus ojos se cruzaron con los del otro chico, se dio cuenta de que algo raro estaba pasando.

—Hola, Horo-Horo —le saludó el sujeto que estaba hablando con el chico.

—Hola, hermano —contestó el ainu y se le acercó, acto seguido chocaron sus manos como si fueran los mejores amigos de toda la vida. En ese momento, se fijó en el muchachito que estaba parado en frente de su amigo.

— ¿La misma cantidad de todos los días? —le preguntó el tipo, mientras se volteaba y sacaba de un cajoncito una cajita, presuntamente con pocas balas.

—La misma de la semana —contestó Horo-Horo al tiempo que tomaba la caja.

Segundos después miró al otro chico a su lado. Lo pudo reconocer fácilmente pese a que habían pasado un par de años de no verlo. Era Ren Tao, el mismo shaman que había conocido en el torneo de shamanes y a quien nunca había podido olvidar, pasara lo que pasara. Le llamó profundamente la atención verlo allí.

— ¿Tienes problemas con el chico? —le preguntó a su amigo actual.

—Sí, es menor de edad. Pero parece que quisiera matarme —contestó el hombre. La segunda frase se la susurró al oído porque temía que Ren lo oyera e hiciera realidad su temor.

Horo rió levemente y después volvió a ver al muchacho. Estaba de brazos cruzados y no mostraba ninguna intención de moverse de ese lugar. Es más, parecía que mataría a cualquiera que le dijera algo por su edad.

—Déjalo entrar —dijo el chico de Hokkaido finalmente. Se acercó al otro y colocó su mano en el hombre del mismo.

—Pero es menor y extranjero, me multarán si lo llegan a ver —le explicó el hombre.

—Di que yo lo hice entrar. Pero te prometo que no tocará un arma, ¿verdad? —dijo mirándolo y codeándolo para que le siguiera el juego.

—Sí, se lo prometo —contestó refunfuñando.

—Bien —contestó no muy convencido el hombre y con un suspiro. — ¡Pero si le pasa algo será tú culpa! —le gritó recalcando la palabra "tú" y apuntándolo con su dedo índice.

—Sí, relájate —contestó e ingresó.

Ren se quedó parado. Por un momento no reconocía al muchacho que estaba viendo. No parecía el mismo idiota ainu que había conocido. Lo notó un tanto más seguro y extrañamente maduro. Su voz seguía teniendo el mismo tinte, pero su semblante no parecía el mismo. No obstante, se explicó todo eso pensando que era por la edad. Después de todo, el idiota seguía siendo un año o unos meses mayor que él. Esa era la única razón por la que lo dejaban ingresas a esos lugares.

Horo Horo se detuvo en el umbral de la puerta que acababa de abrir. Se giró y miró al shaman, con una seña le indicó que avanzara. A lo que le hizo caso y se adentró con él. El ainu caminaba delante, era un pasillo no muy largo. Desde atrás, el chino contempló como el muchacho se detenía frente a una repisa con una serie de cajas. Cada una estaba etiquetada con un nombre, entre esos nombre figuraba el de "Horokeu Usui". Éste tomó la caja y buscó en ella un par de audífonos, o al menos eso le pareció a Ren. Eran negros y bastante grandes para ser audífonos comunes. Dejó el objeto en el suelo y siguió buscando en la cofre de aparente madera.

—Hola, Ren. Tanto tiempo —dijo sin mirarlo a la cara y todavía buscando.

—La verdad, idiota —contestó él.

—El mismo de siempre —dijo riendo Horo-Horo. Empero se mantuvo rebuscando, hasta que encontró el objeto deseado. Era otro par de audífonos, éstos un poco más chicos que los que había sacado primero. Los dejó en un costado y prosiguió a guardar las cosas que había sacado.

—No sabía que vinieras a este lugar —comentó el chico de cabello púrpura, mintiendo.

Hacía varias semanas que Ren se había trasladado a Japón por un tema de sus estudios, pues pretendía comenzar la universidad en Japón. Pero todavía no tenía la edad necesaria, razón por la cual seguía haciendo la secundaria en dicho país. En uno de sus caminos normales de regreso a su departamento, había pasado frente a la "central de tiro". De ella vio salir a Horo-Horo, con la misma mochila a cuestas y acompañado de un grupo de hombres, aparentemente, amigos suyos. Desde ese día había comenzado a frecuentar, sin siquiera darse cuenta del porqué, ese recorrido. Con la simple intención de ver a Horokeu, mas sin atreverse a acercársele y hablarle.

—Tampoco yo sé porqué estás aquí —respondió el muchacho, al tiempo que terminaba de colocar las cosas en la caja y la devolvía a su sitio. —Pensé que conocías leyes… Se supone que menores en prácticas de tiro no pueden haber —siguió diciendo a modo de reproche.

— ¿Y eso qué? Tú me hiciste entrar, sería tu culpa, idiota —dijo de forma altanera el chino.

—Y yo te puedo hacer salir —contestó el joven poniéndose de pie y mirándolo como quien mira a una suerte de hermano menor.

Nunca había sentido que alguien le mirase así. Parecía que ese idiota se sintiera superior a él, lo cual no aceptaría fácilmente. Se quedó mirándolo fijamente, igual que cuando se enfrentaban cuando eran más chicos. Hasta que por fin fue Horo quien rió primero. Los recuerdos de sus peleas le venían a la mente y, la verdad, se sintió muy estúpido como para iniciar una pelea con él otra vez.

— ¿Y Basón? —le preguntó para des-tensionar el ambiente.

—En China. ¿Y Kororo? —preguntó sin prestarle demasiada atención.

—Damuko —le corrigió, a lo que Ren asintió con la cabeza. Pensaba que esa era una obviedad, pero parecía que para el ainu era casi una ofensa. —Está con Pirika, ya no viaja conmigo.

—Ah… ya veo —fue lo único que dijo el Tao. La verdad, el estado de su espíritu le importaba muy poco.

— ¿Por qué estás aquí? —preguntó Horo-Horo seriamente.

—Podría hacerte la misma pregunta —dijo Ren esquivando la respuesta.

—Estoy aquí porque practicar tiro me relaja después de un día ocupado, sólo eso —respondió el muchacho dejando al otro chico sin ninguna otra posibilidad más que contestar.

—Buscaba a alguien —dijo tras pensar un poco la respuesta.

—O alguien te busca —expresó con suma rapidez, completando la idea su amigo.

— ¿Qué? —dijo Ren sin entender el sentido de esas palabras. Pese a ello, no recibió respuesta.

—Póntelos —le ordenó Horokeu, al tiempo que le pasaba lo audífonos y segundos después él se colocaba los suyos. —Sino tus tímpanos podrían explotar por le ruido de los disparos —siguió explicándole.

— ¡¿Quién te nombró jefe para que me digas qué tengo que hacer?! —gritó enojado el Tao, pero era demasiado tarde. Horo-Horo caminó hacia la puerta que estaba al final del cuarto e ingresó en ella. Ren escuchó un par de disparos en cuanto la puerta se abrió, los oídos le dolieron y se colocó los audífonos. Acto seguido, siguió a su amigo.

Los dos ingresaron al área de tiro. Consistía en una suerte de ventanales, sin vidrios, que daban a un área donde no había siquiera cerámicas en el suelo. Sólo había tierra, una pared que marcaba el final y un blanco en dicha pared. Del otro lado de los huecos, es decir, por donde caminaba el par de jóvenes, había un montón de hombres con sus armas y disparando. Algunos de ellos saludaron con la mano a Horo-Horo y éste le correspondía a cada uno.

Mientras caminaba hacia el área que siempre utilizaba el ainu, uno de los hombres dejó de lado el arma y se le acercó. Golpeó al muchacho en la espalda a modo de saludo. Hablaron un poco entre ellos, Ren sólo los observaba sin comprender exactamente de qué hablaban. Nada más miraba a su alrededor, esperando ver a quien debía encontrar. Estuvo así hasta que el sujeto hizo referencia a él:

— ¿Es tu nuevo chico, Horo? —preguntó señalando al de China.

Horo-Horo se puso de todos los colores, más por la vergüenza de que él estuviera diciéndole eso al shaman que por las palabras en sí. Lo primero que hizo fue pisarle un pie a su amigo de tiro, quien emitió un grito ahogado por la sorpresa.

—No, es un amigo, nada más —contestó con una sonrisa falsa. Después se despidió y se alejó, llevándose a un confundido Ren consigo. El sujeto se sobó el pie, pues le había dolido la pisada.

Mientras los dos se acercaban al lugar de tiro casi exclusivo de Horo, el chino maquinaba en su cabeza el motivo de las palabras del hombre. Sin hallar una solución lógica, que no fueran sus puras ideas extrañas, las que, según él, no encajaban con el perfil del Usui. Recién cuando llegaron al lugar justo, cuando vio que Horo-Horo dejaba su mochila en el suelo y de ella sacaba su pistola para comenzar a cargarla, se animó a hablar.

— ¿A qué se refería ese tipo?

—No creo que tenga importancia —decía abriendo el cartucho del arma e introduciendo el total de balas que cabían en ella.

—Si no hubiera sido importante no le habrías pisado —retrucó el chino, mirándolo fijo, exigiendo una respuesta.

Horo-Horo lo miró a los ojos muy abiertos y suspiró pesadamente. Sintió que no quería mentirle a él. Además de que no sabía si se lo volvería a encontrar. Entre que lo averiguara por otro medio y de un modo no muy agradable, como siempre era, prefería decirle la verdad y que se enterara por boca de suya.

—Se refería a que… si eras mi nueva pareja —dijo tragando saliva y dándole la espalda para apuntar al blanco.

—Para eso deberías ser homosexual —completó la idea Ren apoyándose en la pared de atrás, cruzando los brazos y bajando la cabeza. Pensaba en sí mismo, era como una reflexión para él no para Horo.

—Ciertamente, sí —contestó emitiendo el primer disparo y logrando dar muy cerca del blanco.

— ¿Por qué no lo admitiste desde un principio? —preguntó mostrándose algo indiferente. En el fondo se estaba auto-analizando, como si esas preguntas se las estuvieran haciendo a él y no él a alguien más.

—Porque, conociéndote, pensé que reaccionarías como todos —contestó asestando otro disparo, dando casi en el blanco, pero no perfectamente.

—Explícate —le exigió un tanto ofendido.

—Nos suelen criticar —dijo haciendo referencia con el "nos" a sus otros amigos —, algunos nos tratan en femenino, nos llaman maricas, mariquitas —siguió diciendo acompañando cada palabra con un disparo cada vez más certero —, errores, inadaptados, raritos, putos, gays, palabra que odio, chupa… —no completó la frase porque un disparo certero tapó el última vocablo. Sin embargo, Ren no necesitaba que completara la frase para saber a lo que se refería. —E incluso nos acusan de prostitutos, los más ignorantes —ésa frase la dijo con mucha más bronca de la que pensaba— Pensé que…

—Te diría algo así. Pues ya vez que no, idiota —interrumpió el chico.

Horo supo que había subestimado a su amigo y que lo había rebajado al nivel de cualquier otra persona que no lo conoce. Se sintió mal, pero incapaz de decirle perdón, no se arrepentía de habérselo dicho, pero tampoco se arrepentía del momento en que se lo dijo. Dio un par de disparos más, no obstante el arma se quedó sin municiones.

Por la mente de Ren pasaron cada una de las palabras que había dicho el muchacho. Y tenía razón, lo que era peor. Quizá si no hubiera sido Horokeu Usui quien le decía eso y si él no hubiera estado tan confundido, le habría dicho que era puto y se hubiera reído, pero no lo hizo sólo porque era él y porque se sentía mal consigo mismo. Bajó la cabeza y se juzgó como la peor persona del mundo. Cuando la elevó sólo vio cómo el muchacho disparaba cada una de la balas, con esa horrible bronca.

En cuanto notó que cargaba nuevamente tragó saliva y le parecía que debía decirle la verdad y dejarse de rodeos.

—Vine aquí porque alguien me dijo que viniera…

— ¿Como un cita? —preguntó sin mirarlo. Siendo ese hecho el primero que se le pasó por la cabeza. —Suena raro que una chica te diga que la veas aquí…

—No, no es una chica… Es un chico —le contradijo. Aunque no podía verlo, los ojos de Horo-Horo se abrieron como platos. De Ren Tao no lo esperaba, podía esperarlo de casi cualquiera, menos de él. A pesar de ello, para no ofenderlo, no le dijo nada y se siguió concentrando en el tiro. —Él me citó por un mensaje de texto… —siguió hablando el Tao.

— ¿Lo conoces personalmente? —preguntó Horo, aún demostrándole poca importancia.

—Lo conozco muy poco, hemos hablado, pero… —dijo no muy convencido. Y es que, internamente, necesitaba esa charla. Pues estaba solo en Japón y no conocía a alguien con quien tuviera la suficiente confianza y que le pudiera aconsejar. Tal vez por eso pensó en que quizá Horo-Horo podría ayudarle, tal vez por eso un suspiro de alivio le recorrió el cuerpo al saber que él también se sentía atraído por algunos hombres y que se interesaba en él.

—Debes tener cuidado, y más si se trata de hombres —continuó diciendo el de Hokkaido, ya mirándolo a la cara. No se molestó en ocultar su preocupación, eso era algo importante, al menos para él, y más porque realmente quería a Ren. —Algunos pueden tornarse violentos, zafados, o pueden contagiarte de algo, no sabes con quiénes han estado, tendrías que conocerlo mejor antes de tener "algo" con él…

—Bueno… —comenzó a decir Ren, pero el otro chico lo interrumpió:

—Pero no sé porqué te digo esto, no soy tu padre o tu hermano —dijo y se encogió de hombros.

Regresó nuevamente a su disparo. Sin embargo, por su mente pasó una pregunta o mejor explicado, una conclusión. Si el sujeto lo vería en el "centro de tiro", quizá lo conocía. Es muy poca gente la que va a esos lugares, por lo tanto podría conocerlo. No era por la curiosidad de saber con quién estará Ren, sino por saber si esa persona podía ser buena o no para él. Le importaba demasiado el chino como para dejarlo a la deriva. Además, conociéndolo, él no le diría a nadie más y se tragaría todo. Conocía varios tipos de ese lugar con los que no debería estar. Eso se traducía como una obligación a averiguar.

— ¿Cómo se llama? —preguntó apuntando al blanco. Quería volver a fingir indiferencia, para que el chico le tuviera la suficiente confianza como para contarte, teniendo la seguridad de que no le diría a nadie.

—Me dijo que se llamaba Kai —contestó Ren, un tanto apenado.

— ¡¿Kai?! —repitió sobresaltado al tiempo que apretaba el gatillo y daba en el blanco. — ¡No estarás con él! —gritó exaltado en tono de orden. Por suerte, los demás hombres no se molestaron en mirarlos, esas discusiones entre Horo y sus "amiguitos" eran comunes.

— ¿Por qué? —preguntó Ren, quien temía que fuera a decir algo así.

—Lo conozco… y no es bueno, no quisiera que lo hubieras conocido. No deberías estar con él…

—Puede que tengas razón —le respondió, para sorpresa de Horokeu. Y es que si recordaba cómo se le había acercado, no era un hombre que inspirara mucha confianza, además él tenía muchos más años que él, en el fondo se había sentido intimidado, más que enamorado.

—Sólo hazme caso, no querrás conocerlo… así —dijo tras no encontrar una palabra que reemplazara la expresión que estaba por decir, por considerarla un tanto grosera.

—Tranquilo… no lo haré, si tanto insistes —dijo mostrando altanería.

Horo-Horo suspiró para sus adentros, no podía explicarse la tranquilidad que sintió al escuchar esas palabras. No había pensando que fuera tan fácil convencer a su amigo, pero sí pensaba que él no podía ser tan idiota y caer en las manos de Kai.

Al ver que ya se le habían acabado las balas, colocó el arma en la mochila y se puso la misma en la espalda. Acto seguido le dijo a Ren que él ya se iba, el chino lo siguió por no querer quedarse a esperar, pues se estaba haciendo de noche y la hora que habían acordado se acercaba. Con las palabras de Horo le bastaban para saber que no iba a tomar una buena decisión si se quedaba.

Los dos salieron uno detrás del otro y se despidieron de los pocos hombres que habían entrado recientemente. Al salir del área de tiro, Horo dejó los dos audífonos en el bolso y salieron por la puerta de la recepción, saludando al tipo que los había atendido en un primer momento. Finalmente llegaron a la calle.

Las estrellas brillaban en el firmamento y un viento helado comenzó a correr. Los dos se estremecieron un poco, pero caminaron juntos y en silencio por un tiempo, hasta que llegaron a un estacionamiento. Ren no comprendía porqué, pero por alguna razón se vio siguiendo a Horo-Horo donde sea que iba. Sentía que había alguien allí para él, alguien que lo acompañara. Lo mismo le pasó al de Hokkaido, sólo que no quería demostrarlo por pensar que el Tao se enojaría o se alejaría de él tras haberle confesado su condición. Le había pasado varias veces con otras personas.

—Voy a mi departamento —le comunicó al tiempo que tomaba unas llaves, las cuales estaban en la ventana de una cabina donde el guardia estaba durmiendo.

Ren lo vio perderse entre los autos, no pudo encontrar su silueta, por lo que miró hacia todos lados, sintiéndose solo de nuevo. Hasta que una luz brillante lo cegó y vio acercarse lentamente una motocicleta. No era muy grande, aunque tampoco se podría decir que era pequeña.

—La compré después de ahorrar medio año, ¿te gusta? —preguntó orgulloso Horo sentado sobre el vehículo.

—He visto mejores —le contestó el chino, bajándole los ánimos de un hondazo. Mas después sonrió, dándole a entender que no iba en serio.

— ¿A dónde vas? —dijo con una sonrisa.

—Al otro lado del mundo, idiota —comentó con ironía. —A mi departamento, ¿a dónde crees?

— ¿Te llevo? —preguntó amablemente tras reír un poco.

—Si no te molesta y tienes otro casto —dijo restándole importancia.

—No sé si tu aleta de tiburón y tu cabezota entre en él, pero pueden intentarlo —contestó arrojándole el casco, que por suerte logró atrapar.

—Si supiera conducir te empujaría ya mismo —respondió enojado el chico colocándose el casco y subiéndose a la moto.

—Agárrate de donde quieras —dijo riendo el conductor y aceleró.

En un comienzo, Ren se agarró del mismo asiento, pero en cuando el ainu aceleró, por un impulso, se pegó a él y le abrazó por la espalda. Cerró los ojos un segundo, sólo eso bastó para sentir la calidez que manaba del cuerpo del joven. Se sintió protegido después de mucho tiempo, sin embargo no quería demostrárselo. Su orgullo le impedía decirle todo lo que sentía.

—Primero pasaremos por mi domicilio a dejar la pistola, no tengo permiso para portar armas, sólo para usarla dentro del recinto —le comentó a lo que Ren asintió con la cabeza.

Doblaron por una de las calles, a consideración de Ren, tomando la curva demasiado rápido. Se sujetó un poco más fuerte, causando la sonrisa del guía. Quien de inmediato aceleró, haciendo zig-zag entre los autos, produciendo un leve susto en su acompañante. Lo bocinazos que recibió fueron correspondidos con una seña, a modo de insulto, de parte de Horo. A los ojos del chino, le parecía muy raro que un muchacho como él fuera realmente un homosexual, puesto que siempre los habían caracterizado como gente sumamente femenina. Pero ese joven no tenía ningún contacto con su lado femenino. No obstante, se dio cuenta de que ese pensamiento era producto de los mismos prejuicios que hacía que Horo se sintiera forzado a no decirle la verdad de un principio.

Tras dar un par de vueltas, tomadas con suma pronunciación, se detuvieron delante de un gran edificio de unos ocho o nueve pisos. No se veía muy lujoso, pero tampoco parecía una de esas pocilgas que suelen ser los departamentos de bajo alquiler. Algunas ventanas estaban iluminadas por luces, pero otras estaban apagadas dándole una apariencia lúgubre.

Horo-Horo le indicó a su amigo que ya podía soltarlo. Y es que lo estaba apretando fuertemente. Ren se sonrojó y lo soltó, al tiempo que bajaba de la moto. El ainu rió levemente y bajó.

— ¿Vives aquí? —preguntó el chico dándole la espalda a su amigo, para que no viera su sonrojo.

—Sí, desde hace tres años —contestó, quitándose el casco. — ¿Me esperas o me acompañas? —le preguntó colgando el casco del manubrio del vehículo y caminando hacia él.

— ¿Y morirme de frío, sólo en medio de una calle desierta, para aburrirme como ostra? —dijo con sarcasmo. —Voy contigo, idiota —contestó finalmente.

—Como quieras —le respondió y le quitó el casco. Ren ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que todavía lo tenía puesto. Acto seguido, el muchacho sacó de un pequeño baúl, ubicado debajo del mismo asiento, una cadena. Ató los dos cascos al manubrio de la motocicleta, usando la cadena. Desde que vivía en ese lugar, se había acostumbrado a tomar medidas contra los robos, aunque como no contaba con garaje tenía que simplemente pedirle a dios que cuidara su adorada moto.

Después de hacer eso caminó hacia la entrada principal del edificio y le dio una mirada al chino, indicándole que le siguiera, a lo que él le hizo caso. Se sentía algo perturbado por ingresar a su casa, y es que nunca había ido siquiera a su casa en Hokkaido, ahora debía de ingresar en su departamento. Se sentía fuera de lugar o mejor expresado, en el lugar equivocado en el momento equivocado.

La recepción del edificio tenía poco brillo y no era muy grande. Apenas sí había un escritorio y, detrás de éste, una serie de compartimentos donde se guardaba el correo de cada uno de los huéspedes. La mayoría de éstos estaban vacíos y es que con el uso del correo electrónico, ni siquiera se usaban las cartas. Lo único que llegaban allí eran las cuentas por pagar y uno que otro regalo especial de parientes o amigos lejanos.

— ¡Buenas noches, Horo-Horo! —le saludó un muchacho flacucho y de cabello largo que estaba detrás del mostrador concentrado en la portátil que tenía en frente.

—Hola, Yamato —correspondió éste y le saludó estrechando las manos, realizando una especie de saludo, como si fueran niños de primaria.

Horo se inclinó un poco para ver lo que había en la pantalla del ordenador, rió levemente al notar lo que había en él. Yamato lo sacó de su lado, regañándolo por haberse reído de esa situación.

Tras calmarse y acabar con su propia risa, el ainu volvió a hablar con seriedad, mientras Ren observaba sin comprender el porqué de tanta risa. Ahí sí se sentía en medio de una conversación en la cual nunca hubiera tenido que estar.

— ¿Llegó algo para mí, hoy? —preguntó el inquilino.

—Pues… cuentas hoy no —respondió el otro sin mirarlo, pero después de hacer una exclamación, dando a entender que se había acordado de algo, volvió a hablar: —Excepto algunos "juguetes" con notas de amor de chicos y chicas —dijo en tono pícaro.

—Sabes que odio esas cosas, quémalas —dijo restándole importancia.

— ¿A los juguetes o las notas?

—A los dos si es posible. Pero si es mucho trabajo, quema las notas y has lo que quieras con los juguetes —dijo y se disponía a seguir adelante, cuando fue interrumpido por las palabras del muchacho de la recepción.

— ¿Y este chico quién es? —preguntó señalando a Ren. —Tienes muy buen gusto, Usui —comentó luego de mirar al chino de arriba abajo, como quien mira a una presa.

— ¡No seas estúpido! —le reprendió el ainu. —Es sólo un amigo —dijo empujando la cabeza de Yamato, para evitar que sus ojos se desviaran hacia otro lado del cuerpo de Ren.

— ¡No seas malo! —gritó el otro haciendo a un lado la mano del chico. Acto seguido, salió de atrás del escritorio y miró a Ren, acercándosele. —Realmente estás muy fuerte, chico… Quisiera ver que hay debajo de esa ropa que llevas —le comentó de manera casi seductora acercando su cabeza a la del chino y tocándole el hombro. Ren se sonrojó levemente.

Sin embargo, no era un sonrojo por vergüenza, era por ira. Odiaba que un tipo como ese le hablara de esa manera, como si él fuera un objeto que podía ser lindo o feo y ya. De por sí le molestaban los halago femeninos; y le molestaban mucho más, halagos masculinos que fueran de tipos que a él no le gustaran.

—Tócame un pelo y no tendrás con qué tocar —le contestó con frialdad. Luego tomó la mano del muchacho y con un movimiento rápido, lo lanzó y lo estampó contra el escritorio, dejando a Yamato de cabeza.

Horokeu comenzó a reír desenfrenadamente, al tiempo que Yamato, mareado y adolorido, intentaba ponerse de pie nuevamente. No obstante, se abstuvo de siquiera mirar al invitado de su vecino.

Una vez que terminó de reírse, Horo avanzó hacia las escaleras que estaban al final de la recepción. Entre risas, le dijo a su amigo que le siguiera. Ren miró por sobre su hombro al otro muchacho, buscando intimidarlo con la mirada, lográndolo. Razón por la cual rió levemente y siguió a su compañero.

—Ya era hora de que alguien le diera su merecido —comentó Horokeu.

—Se ve que es muy común que traigas parejas o "acompañantes"… Incluso te mandan regalos —expuso a modo de burla. Horo se sorprendió de que realmente le hubiera prestado atención a la conversación

—No me conocen lo suficiente como para darme algo que me guste, por lo que regalan cosas con las que "divertirnos" la próxima vez —completó la idea el ainu, llegando al primer piso.

Luego giraron y siguieron subiendo por las escaleras.

— ¿Qué tan caros son los juguetes sexuales? —preguntó Ren, sin darse cuenta de lo que decía.

— ¿Por qué te importa? —preguntó risueño el Usui.

— ¡Sólo es curiosidad, idiota! —gritó ruborizado ante la risa del norteño.

—No lo sé —contestó finalmente, ya recobrando el aliento. —No compro esas cosas… me las regalan. Odio usarlas… se siente muy raro…

—Para odiar hay que probar —concluyó el chico. —O sea que los has usado…

— ¡¿Y eso qué?! Si me los regalan, es para usarlos… —agregó sintiendo que se estaba contradiciendo —, que no me gusten y los tire es otra cosa…

—Como digas, idiota —dijo con una leve sonrisa en su cara.

Para ese entonces, llegaron al segundo piso. Allí, el muchacho de Hokkaido comenzó a leer los números de los departamentos hasta que encontró el suyo. En ese instante sacó las llaves de su mochila y abrió la puerta. Ingresando primero y después su invitado.

La casa no estaba muy adornada. Había tres sillones, un par pequeño y uno grande, como el típico juego de dichos muebles. Una mesa grande, que parecía no haber sido usada recientemente, estaba al costado del juego de sillones. Hacia adentro había un pasillo que daba a las habitaciones, Ren supuso que serían el baño, dos habitaciones y la cocina, pero no preguntó exactamente. Sólo caminó un poco mirando un mueble con varios cajones sobre el cual había unos cuantos cuadros.

—Quédate aquí —le dijo Horo-Horo, mientras colocaba su mochila sobre uno de los asientos pequeños y de ella sacaba el arma y una cajita con dos municiones. —Iré a guardar esto y ya nos vamos —completó y avanzó por el pequeño pasillo, doblando hacia la derecha. — ¡No rompas nada! —gritó desde adentro.

—Como si hubiera mucho que romper —murmuró y siguió mirando el mueble.

Sí, todo estaba lleno de polvo. Se notaba que nunca limpiaba ese lugar, pero estaba bastante ordenado para tratarse del idiota ainu. Incluso parecía que la mesa, donde supuesta debería comer, estaba llena de polvo. Tal vez no comía mucho en ese lugar, la verdad él no tenía hambre, por lo que poco le importaba la higiene.

Miró por la ventana y notó que la noche ya había caído completamente. Las estrellas alumbraban el firmamento y la luna se apreciaba como una luna redonda en todo su esplendor.

Dirigió la mirada hacia una foto en especial. En ella parecían todos sus amigos shamanes. Estaban todos, incluidos él y Horo-Horo. Así como también Yoh, Anna, Lyserg, Ryu, Manta, Chocolove, Fausto, Tamao, Pirika y Jun, todos acompañados por los espíritus y/o zombies acompañantes. Recuerdos de cuando solían pelearse por estupideces le llegaron a la mente, una sonrisa se dibujó en su cara por el recuerdo.

Tomó la foto, con marco y todo, y la acarició entre sus manos. Especialmente recorrió el cabello de Horo-Horo, como si pudiera tocarlo realmente con ese pequeño acto. Se sorprendió viendo lo que hacía, sin embargo esto bastó para que dejara caer la foto. El marco se trisó haciendo un gran estruendo al momento de chocar contra el suelo. El vidrio se despegó del marco, por suerte éste último no se rompió, sólo el vidrio resultó dañado.

Algo asustado, se agachó y recogió los pedazos del objeto. Pero cuando los colocó sobre la mesa y revisó en el suelo si no le quedaban más pedazos sin recoger, se dio cuenta de un papel en el piso. También tomó eso, por simple curiosidad, mas se sorprendió al ver que no era un simple papel, sino una foto. Y aún peor, él era la única persona en dicha foto; estaba dormido y semi-tapado por un par de sábanas. Se sonrojó al ver que el idiota ainu tuviera esa foto de él escondida detrás de otra.

— ¡¿Ren qué rompiste?! —dijo el norteño en voz alta, regresando a la sala y viendo al chico parado delante de su mueble con el cuadro roto. A pesar de eso, lo que más le preocupó fue ver la foto que tenía en la mano. Inmediatamente, se sonrojó como si el fuego le atacara la cara.

Ren se volteó y lo miró con los ojos abiertos como platos, denotando su sorpresa.

—Dame esa foto —dijo, intentando hacer que su tono no sonara como una orden, a pesar de estar en su casa.

— ¿Por qué tienes esta foto? —preguntó Ren, acercándose a él e ignorando lo que le decía.

—Eso no te importa, sólo dámela —dijo y se lanzó hacia él con le fin de quitársela.

Ren lo esquivó con facilidad y se colocó detrás de su amigo, dando un paso hacia atrás para no estar cerca de él. Horo-Horo se puso de pie y se volteó.

— ¡Dame la foto! —gritó como si fuera un niño chico que pide su juguete al brabucón de la escuela. Volvió a avanzar hacia el Tao, pero esta vez logró arrinconarlo contra el muro.

Lo empujó contra la pared y se pegó a él, intentando tomar la imagen. Pero Ren estiró el brazo hacia arriba, para dejar el objeto lejos del alcance del muchacho. Horo-Horo no logró agarrar la foto, pero sin darse cuenta notó que el rostro de Ren estaba a sólo centímetros del suyo. Los dos se miraron a los ojos y se sonrojaron por estar tan cerca, más Horo siendo que lo tenía atrapado contra la pared para que no escapara con la imagen consigo.

—Dámela, por favor. ¿Para qué quieres una foto así? —pidió como si fuera un ruego y en un tono caprichoso, como el de un niño.

—Esa pregunta te hago. ¿Por qué tienes esta foto? —preguntó calmadamente el chino.

—Sólo dámela —dijo saltando un poco, pero Ren corrió la mano, por lo que no logró agarrarla.

—Dime y te la doy —dijo en tono juguetón, casi en tono de burla. Sólo le faltaba decir "lero lero" y sacar la lengua para echar a perder 17 años de madurez.

Horo-Horo suspiró, se sonrojó, dudó, pero finalmente se animó. Teniéndolo tan cerca, como sólo en sus sueños lo había visto, sintiendo su aliento, viendo sus ojos, pero principalmente su labios. Esos labios que siempre había querido probar, saborear con su propia lengua; recorrer esa boca, que le parecía inalcanzable. Aprovechó la ocasión y lo besó.

Ren se sorprendió mucho. Sus pupilas se dilataron como muestra de sobresalto y los ojos de Horo se cerraron por no verse en esa situación. La foto se resbaló de entre los dedos del Tao.

—Por eso —dijo finalmente el norteño cuando se separó de su "invitado".

— ¿Qué mierda? —preguntó estupefacto el chino.

Con esa frase, Horo se dio cuenta de que había sido un poco desubicado haberle hecho eso. Razón por la cual sintió mucha vergüenza, como nunca la había sentido y más siendo que Ren nunca le había comentado nada sobre que él le gustase. Sintió que había actuado demasiado por instinto y se separó rápidamente.

Lo miró desde lejos y vio que el otro chico estaba muy rojo, casi tanto como un tomate. Para ese entonces olvidó la foto y sólo pensaba en que no podía haber hecho eso.

—Perdón —comenzó a decir. —No sé qué me pasó… yo… sólo… ¡Ash, lo siento! Perdón Ren… —siguió diciendo apenado. Tal vez por eso no notó que Ren se empezaba a aproximar a él.

Con la frase "¿qué mierda?", la que Horo interpretó como una expresión de algo horrible, era todo lo contrario. Lo que Ren pensó era que no podía creer que eso le hubiera gustado. El Tao no comprendía que al otro chico también le gustara, se sentía feliz, pero muy sorprendido. Y, lo que era peor para él, con ganas de más. Sentir más de Horo-Horo, sentirlo mejor.

Se aproximó a él, pero el muchacho no dejaba de hablar y titubear disculpas inútiles. Disculpas que no venían al caso porque no había algo que disculpar. Cuando estuvo cerca del chico, lo tomó por el cuello y, parándose en puntas de pie, porque Horo era un poco más alto que él, lo besó nuevamente. Al separarse, fue el ainu el que no pudo pronunciar palabras y quedó sorprendido.

—Hablas demasiado —comentó con una sonrisa de satisfacción el emprendedor de tal acto.

—Tú… ¿también? —preguntó acariciándole la mejilla. Ren asintió con la cabeza, al tiempo que sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo.

Los dos volvieron a acercarse, para colisionar en un beso largo. Donde la saliva de los dos se mezclaba y sus lenguas se tocaban, danzando dentro de sus bocas. El ainu repasó el contorno de la boca del chino, logrando mojar sus labios resecos por los nervios. Sin querer mordió el labio inferior del menor, quien se separó y lo miró feo.

—Perdón…

—Tiendes a morder, ¿verdad? —preguntó algo excitado el menor.

Horo lo empujó y Ren se dejó empujar, quedando los dos en el suelo, uno sobre otro. Horo había tomado al chico por los brazos, sujetándolo debajo de sí.

—Tranquilo, me moderaré —le dijo con una sonrisa seductora y bajando su cabeza hasta su cuello. Pasó la lengua por esa zona y luego lo besó y chupó, dejando una pequeña marca rosado fuerte. De la boca de Ren, sin querer hacerlo, salió un leve gemido. Un gemido casi sordo, que Horo escuchó porque estaba cerca de él.

Tras escucharlo, el chico metió su mano por debajo de la remera del menor y comenzó a acariciarlo. Ren, por sentir el contacto, emitió un nuevo gemido igual de sordo. Éste último elevó la mano y arrancó unos cuantos botones de la camisa de su compañero.

Los botones cayeron por el suelo y rodaron hasta desaparecer debajo del sillón. Horo se detuvo y separó su cabeza de la piel del chico. Ambos intercambiaron miradas y entonces el mayor se irguió, terminando sentado sobre el menor, pero apoyándose con las rodillas para que su peso no cayera por completo sobre su "amigo".

— ¿Qué quieres, pequeño? —preguntó mientras comenzaba a desabrocharse el resto de los botones. Ren no respondió, simplemente gimió, esperando y ahogándose en el deseo. Y lo peor era que al ainu le encantaba esa mirada, tan desesperada, tan extraña para el chino que él siempre conoció, pero sobretodo, tan excitada.

Una vez que terminó de desabrochar los botones, ya los gemidos de Ren se hacían escuchar fácilmente. Se podían oír dentro de todo fuerte. Las ganas que tenía de tirarse encima de ese cuerpo era lo único que podía expresar. El deseo y la lujuria se apoderaron de él.

Horo-Horo comenzó a quitarse la camisa, muy lentamente, excitando a su chico con cada movimiento. Ren se relamió los labios, todavía los tenía resecos, producto de los nervios que sentía, pero igual sólo quería tocarlo. El pecho desnudo del ainu demostró el entrenamiento que todavía llevaba a cabo como parte de una rutina y una costumbre. Se pasó la mano desde de el abdomen hasta subir por su propio cuello, pasándolo y lamiéndose los dedos. Acto seguido asintió con la cabeza, imaginando lo que quería su amigo.

El Tao, hipnotizado por el cuerpo del ainu, lo empujó, haciéndolo caer de espaldas en el suelo y sentándose sobre él, como lo había hecho el otro primero. La única diferencia es que Ren no tuvo consideración de su peso. De esa manera, Horo sintió todo el cuerpo del chico cayendo sobre él; un leve sonrojo le invadió.

Ren se sacó la remera con rapidez, ya no aguantaba más no poder sentir completamente a su chico. Se recostó sobre él, haciendo que los torsos de ambos se rozaran, y comenzó a acariciarlo. Muy pronto, las caricias fueron reemplazadas por lamidas. Caminitos de saliva serpenteaban, subiendo y bajando del pecho al abdomen y viceversa. De la boca de Horo salieron gemidos de placer. A diferencia de su compañero, a Horo no le molestó que todos lo escucharan, sus gemidos eran quizá demasiado sonoros para el hecho del acto. Pero, para Ren, eran música pura y placentera.

Continuó lamiendo la piel del muchacho, hasta que se detuvo en uno de sus pezones, prestándole más cuidado. Lamió el botoncito de carne y mordisqueó un poco, cuidando no sobrepasarse, porque lo que realmente quería era morderlo con más fuerza, mas sentía miedo de lastimarlo con ese acto. Con la otra mano, tomó y masajeó el otro pezón del joven, estrujándolo un poco. Horo sólo emitió otro gemido, ya ni él recordaba cuándo había gemido tanto estando con alguien más, sea hombre o mujer.

Sí, le gustaban mucho más los hombres, pero ante la desesperación de verse solo nuevamente, le daba igual si era un tipo o una mujer con la que iba a estar esa noche. Lo único que hacía que este encuentro con Ren sea distinto, es que surgió espontáneamente. No tuvo que llevar a cabo un plan para convencer al otro ser o esperar a que él, o ella, hiciera lo que quisiera con su cuerpo y le exigiera algo a cambio de su tener sexo.

A pesar del placer, Horo sintió que necesitaba algo más, no podía terminar todo ahí. Acarició a su chico comenzando por la espalda, llegando a la cintura del pantalón, pero pasando y tocándole una de las nalgas. En un comienzo Ren se sintió extraño, pero no le molestaba esa sensación, que muy pronto le pareció placentera. Y más cuando sintió la mano del muchacho rodearlo y bajar hasta la entrepierna, tocándole por encima del pantalón.

—Hazlo —dijo como en un suspiro al oído del de Hokkaido. Éste sonrió y comenzó a desabrocharle el botón y a bajarle le cierre de la prenda. El chino se quedó quieto, dejándole tocar y hacer lo que quisiera con él. No estaba dispuesto a negarle alguna parte de su cuerpo.

Una vez que le bajó le pantalón hasta la rodilla, se desabrochó el propio. Usando uno de sus brazos, atrajo a el chino hacia él, logrando hace que sus dos miembros se rozaran por encima de los bóxers. Ese contacto hizo que las mejillas del menor estallaran en rojo. El mayor sólo esbozó una sonrisa como burlona por verlo así. Bajó su mano, acariciando el pecho del chico que todavía tenía sobre él, bajó la ropa interior del Tao y luego la suya. Sus dos miembros se rozaron, dejando al descubierto las erecciones que habían tenido después de sólo unos minutos.

Horokeu empujó al muchacho y terminó encima de él. En esa posición acabó de quitarse la ropa y de sacarle el pantalón a su compañero. Acto seguido, tomó con sus dientes la ropa interior del menor, quien sintió la lengua de él muy cerca de su miembro, y la jaló hasta lograr quitársela por completo. Ya estando en esa zona, llevó la boca hacia la erección del chico. Éste lo miró sonrojado, pero no evitó que comenzara a lamerlo y morderlo lentamente. Se mordió el labio inferior para no emitir un gemido fuerte, a pesar de eso no puedo evitar emitirlo cuando sintió todo su pene en la boca del ainu. Éste comenzó a succionar su miembro y a tragar el semen que Ren no puedo impedir que saliera.

Gemidos de placer surgieron de la boca del de cabello purpúreo. Eran sonoros e incontenibles para él. No podía más y sentía que de nada serviría esconderlos, su orgullo ya estaba por el suelo o más bajo que éste y un grito más no haría la diferencia. Dejó de sentir el interior de la boca del de Hokkaido, quien le dio las últimas lamidas y recorrió todo el cuerpo de su chino, hasta llegar a su cuello y de ahí elevar la mirada y mirarlo a los ojos.

La excitación del más joven de los dos era visible, incluso parecía que de sus labios salían gemidos inaudibles, pero su respiración estaba demasiado agitada como para emitir algún insulto ante esa mirada un tanto irónica. Horokeu nunca lo había podido ver en esa situación, donde se advertía tan indefenso, tan pequeño en comparación, con una mirada suplicando por más, para que siga. Se relamió los labios, sintiendo el sabor del semen en ellos, después se llevó los dedos a la boca lamiéndolos uno por uno como músico limpia sus instrumentos.

Para Ren, verlo lamerse de esa manera los dedos era quizá la mejor imagen que tenía de él en ese momento. No podía ver otra cosa, lo miraba fijo emocionándose al notar cómo su lengua salía y entraba. Empezó a imaginar lo que seguiría, le habían dicho que dolía, pero no quería pensar en ello, simplemente le provocaba repulsión. Mas ahora debería afrontarlo, porque eso mismo le pedía su organismo.

Horo-Horo acercó sus dedos a la boca del Tao, incitándolo a lamerlos. En un principio se reusó, tenía mucha vergüenza de lo que estaba haciendo, ni siquiera acababa de comprender cómo había terminado en esa situación, no iba a lamerle los dedos para que él hiciera "eso". Aunque no soportó mucho la mirada suplicante y seductora de quien muy pronto sería su seme. Con el corazón latiéndole a mil y cerrando los ojos con fuerza, como si no quisiera saber lo que estaba haciendo, pasó su lengua por los dedos con cierto salvajismo. Movido por un pequeño odio lo mordió, sacando un leve grito de la boca de Horo.

—Tranquilo —le susurró Horo al oído —, no dolerá… —siguió diciéndole en tono dulce y conciliador, mientras lo colocaba boca abajo. Ren tragó saliva, sabiendo lo que seguiría, pero ansiándolo. Horo recorrió el trasero de chico hasta que encontró su entrada, introdujo uno de sus dedos en ella —mucho —terminó la oración con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro.

Ren se mordió el labio inferior, sintiendo un leve dolor y evitando dar un grito que de seguro hubiera sonado como el de un maullido. El ainu metió otro dedo por le ano del chino, y siguió metiéndolos y sacándolos de su interior, sólo para prepararlo. Ren emitió algunos gemidos de dolor, pero pronto se transformaron en grititos de placer. Que a oídos del norteño sonaron a maulliditos de gato, lo que lo excitó más aún.

Se mantuvieron así durante un tiempo, hasta que Horo sintió que su chico estaba listo. Sin embargo, se sentía mal porque no le había contestado nada y sólo gemía. No sabía si de verdad le parecía bien o no, imágenes de recuerdos horribles le forzaron a recorrerle la espalda, quitando sus dedos de adentro del chico, para poder hablarle.

— ¿Puedo ya? —preguntó a su oído en tono seductor. Ren asintió con la cabeza, pues no podía pronunciar palabra alguna. Sentía que quería más en ese preciso momento, ignorando el dolor que avanzaba por su cuerpo.

Horo sonrió y lentamente acarició la entrada del chino con su miembro, para después introducirlo rápidamente, evitándolo algo de dolor. Ren dio un fuerte gemido que se parecía más a un alarido. El dolor, extrañamente, se le hacía muy placentero. Su seme esperó un poco, sin hacer movimientos muy bruscos, para que su compañero se acostumbrara a la invasión.

Pasados unos segundos, Horo comenzó a mover sus caderas, embistiendo al chico quien sólo podía gemir y rogar por más o más fuerte, peticiones que serían cumplidas al pie de la letra. Penetró varias veces la virginal entrada del más joven, que recién en ese momento se resignó a su papel de uke. Ya no sentía tanto dolor, pero igual la molestia le quedaba. Sintió el líquido de su "amigo" ingresar en su cuerpo, le sorprendió que algo tan asqueroso le resultara tan gustoso.

A pesar de ello, hubo un punto en que sintió que Horo lo metía demasiado adentro. El dolor le brotó y le llevó a apretar los puños. Aunque no le dijo nada sino hasta que éste lo embistió muy fuerte y le hizo golpearse levemente contra el suelo. Recién en ese momento una mueca de dolor se hizo presente en su rostro.

—Basta ah… basta… —comenzó a decir con un hilo de voz, por la respiración que tenía. El mayor lo ignoró, no porque no lo escuchara, sino porque no quería detenerse. Y es que en realidad, parecía que no quería aceptar que estaba lastimando a su uke. — ¡Ya basta Horokeu! —gritó finalmente el chino.

Al sentir su verdadero nombre siendo pronunciado, Horo no puedo evitar detenerse repentinamente. Cayó en cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y se detuvo. Retiró su pene del interior del más joven y le acarició el cuello como muestra de disculpa. Acto seguido se levantó de encima del muchacho y se recostó, boca arriba, a su lado.

Los dos intercambiaron miradas. Los ojos de Horo recorrieron toda la espalda de su compañero, quien todavía estaba boca abajo. Los ojos de Ren se detuvieron, para su sonrojo, en el miembro del de Hokkaido, que todavía mostraba una erección. Para su vergüenza, lo que pasó por su cabeza fue la sorpresa de haber tenido el pene de Horo dentro, cerró fuertemente los ojos, como para no tener más pensamiento así. Acto que sacó una risita del Usui.

— ¿Te dolió mucho, nene? —comentó pasando la mano por la mejilla del Tao, pellizcándolo un poco. Su tono era de viva burla, era la única manera que tenía de ocultar la culpa que sentía.

Ren apartó la mano del muchacho con un golpe. Con lo que su seme rió levemente. Su uke, casi con un puchero en sus labios, le miró feo.

—Mentiste, idiota —sentenció para llamar la atención y seriedad del más grande de los dos. —Dijiste que no dolería…

—No —dijo, quitándose la culpa —, dije que no dolería mucho. Pero olvidé agregar que te dolería bastante si eras virgen, o sea, si nunca te hubieran penetrado.

Ren se sonrojó con esa última frese. Él era virgen, completamente virgen, porque no había tenido relaciones con ninguna chica aún. Se puso completamente rojo y bajó la mirada, producto de la vergüenza que lo invadió. Parecía que Horo-Horo hubiera ido y venido muchas veces y él se hubiera quedado atrás como un simple idiota.

Horo notó esa preocupación en el rostro del muchacho. Razón por la cual buscó algo que decirle que le hiciera sentir mejor. Mas a su mente se le ocurrió la peor forma de ponerlo feliz.

—Pero lo afrontaste bastante bien para ser la primera vez —le dijo y le tomó de la mano, haciendo que Ren sonriera levemente. —Además, todos hemos sido vírgenes alguna vez, ¿o no? —dijo a modo de chiste. Sacando otra sonrisa al Tao.

—Quisiera ponértela ahora —dijo en medio del enfado.

— ¿Para que me duela también? —preguntó con una sonrisa.

En un principio, Ren asintió con la cabeza. Tenía bronca por haberse mostrado tan débil y por haberse dejado dominar por un idiota como él. A pesar de ello, se sintió igualmente humillado por el simple hecho de haberle dicho eso en un momento de enojo.

—Pero de seguro no lo lograría. Ya debiste haber estado con tantos que ni te duele —contestó sonriente, para ocultar su propia timidez.

Después de lograr subirle el ánimo, Horo le soltó la mano y se quedó mirando el techo. Los recuerdos de su primera vez le atacaron, quería espantarlos, pero no pudo y se quedó mirando el color claro de su casa. Por un lado se sintió bien de haber sido él quien tocara primero a Ren, desconfiaba mucho de los demás hombres, en especial de Kai.

El Tao se quedó con una duda en su garganta. Quizá él lo consolaba simplemente, y nada de lo que dijera era cierto. Además, tenía curiosidad por saber sobre la primera relación sexual que tuvo su compañero. Empero no sabía como encarar el tema. Intentó sentarse, pero el dolor le recorrió desde el trasero hasta el resto de su cuerpo, no era muy grande, pero era molesto. Por eso se quedó boca abajo.

— ¿Te dolió mucho la primera vez? —le preguntó de repente colocando una mano en le hombro del muchacho. Éste último reaccionó y tomó la mano del chico que le tocaba.

—Bastante —le dijo con un sonrisa, la mejor que pudo fingir. Cruzó miradas con el chino y sintió que podía contarle lo que quisiera, le inspiró una gran confianza —. Es más… se me cayeron un par de lágrimas —dijo manteniendo la sonrisa.

Dicen que el cuerpo tiene memoria: Horo encogió las piernas y llevó su mano a su pene, como si intentara ocultar algo o como si sintiera dolor. Estos gestos fueron percibidos por Ren, quien quiso que le dijera más, no por curiosidad, sino porque temiera que algo malo le hubiera pasado.

— ¿Tú lloraste? —preguntó fingiendo estar sorprendido. — ¿Qué tan fuerte de la puso? ¿O qué tan grueso era? —preguntó intentando tocar algo en su mente que le hiciera hablar, pero también tomándole la meno para inspirarle un poco más de confianza. Y horriblemente, logró su cometido.

Una lágrima corrió por la mejilla de Horo. Una lágrima que corrió y cayó en el suelo, diluyéndose al instante y dejando una manchita de agua. Muy pronto más lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos, a la vez que juntaba más sus piernas y sujetaba más fuerte la mano del Tao. Muy pronto las lágrimas se convirtieron en sollozos. Incluso él mismo se vio sorprendido por estallar en llanto frente a Ren por un problema, que al menos para su mente, era minúsculo y muy vergonzoso.

—Sabes que puedes decirme lo quieras —comentó el Tao, haciendo que el Usui lo mirase con sus ojos cristalinos y empapados. Ren le soltó la mano y le limpió las lágrimas con el dedo pulgar. —No le diré a nadie si tú no quieres que lo haga. Guardaré el secreto que quieras —siguió diciéndole, intentando hacer que se desahogara porque lo veía muy mal.

Finalmente, Horokeu no soportó seguir fingiendo inútilmente. Dejó caer unas cuántas lágrimas más y se vio hecho un ovillito, encogiéndose como para que "él" no lo volviera a tocar.

—La primera vez que tuve… relaciones con un hombre—comenzó a decir, —estaba muy emocionado y ansioso por saber qué se sentía. Pero… a quien elegí… no fue el indicado… En un comienzo fue tierno al hablar y me convenció de ir a un hotel, yo accedí —se mordió la lengua. —Pero fui muy idiota, porque debería haberme dado cuenta cuando me mordió en el cuello. A la mañana siguiente descubrí que tenía moretones en él o en… —dijo sin poder completar la frase e instintivamente pasando su mano al lado de su miembro. Ren no necesitó que completara la frase.

—No es necesario que me digas absolutamente todo —le dijo al ver que se ponía muy incómodo. —Pero si me lo dices… no te juzgaré… Te lo prometo, idiota —terminó de decir algo preocupado por él.

—Él… siguió mordiéndome… cuando me quejé, notó que… no había tenido una erección. ¡Y es que no pude!, me dio un poco de miedo su mirada y en vez de disfrutar, sentí miedo de él.

Lo miró con comprensión. Si había alguien que comprendía lo que hacía el miedo, cómo paralizaba, cómo destruye la psicología de las personas, era él.

— ¿Te trató muy mal? —preguntó quitándole un mechón de pelo de su rostro, ya empapado por lágrimas.

—Cuando se dio cuenta… lo tomó por la punta y… lo jaló hacia arriba —dijo en forma entrecortada, aferrándose a la mano de su uke como si él pudiera solucionar su problema, pero sólo podía escuchar. Juntó un poco más las piernas, casi intentando ocultar su miembro. Con un poco de temor y de compasión, Ren logró entender lo que el chico quería explicarle. —Me dolió y dejé escapar una lágrima, él me insultó y… volvió a hacerlo; grité. No sé cuántas veces hizo eso… dolía mucho…

—Si quieres detente —le advirtió.

—Me metió dos dedos de una vez, o al menos eso creo, no lo quise ver o saber. Ni siquiera se molestó en… —dijo ignorándolo y sin querer detenerse.

Ren se dispuso a escuchar lo que quería decirle. Si quería hablar, no lo iba a detener, por más que el relato le estuviera haciendo eco en su cabeza. Miró a su compañero a los ojos y volvió a decir que dijera lo que quisiera y agregó que no era necesario que completara la oración si no quería

—Dijo que no me dolería —comentó y tragó saliva —. Luego metió tres juntos o… no sé… sé que me dolía y dejé escapar más lágrimas… Después de que me penetrara varias veces, me recosté de costado, dándole la espalda, no quería verlo a la cara. Tenía miedo…

—Es comprensible —le consoló soltándole la mano y sobándole el hombro.

—Creo que no le cayó bien que durmiera así… Porque volvió a meter dos dedos, el dolor regresó, junto con… —llevó sus mano a su miembro. —Lo escuché roncar y quise deslizarme pero… él metió otro dedo. Me quedé quieto, casi estático, tenía miedo de moverme. Esperé un tiempo, un largo tiempo… hasta que fue él el que quitó los dedos y me dio la espalda. Tardé un tiempo en recuperarme del dolor… pero en cuento pude me fui de ahí antes de que despertara y me bañé al llegar a casa.

Ren inspiró fuertemente, pues lo veía llorar como si fuera una chica. Para él no era común verlo así, se sintió mal por haberle hecho recordar algo tan feo. Se notaba que para él era algo muy vergonzoso recordarlo, de alguna manera lo entendió.

—Descubrí moretones, me dolía... bueno… tú sabes… incluso ponerme ropa interior me hacía doler —le dijo cubriendo su miembro con sus manos, quizá era un simple reacción a ocultar el daño que pudo haberle ocasionado. Ren asintió con la cabeza en señal de que comprendía.

No se había percatado de lo difícil que era para Horo confesar que le dolía su trasero o su pene. Esos sí eran detalles privados y se lo estaba contando. Se sintió especial, al menos, en ese breve momento.

—Esa noche no pude dormir, me quedé sentado en el baño, hecho un ovillo y sintiéndome… —se quedó callado, sin saber si decir o no la palabra.

— ¿Violado? —completó la oración el chino. Horo asintió con la mirada y notó que en ese preciso momento se había hecho un ovillo. Dejó escapar más lágrimas, siguió llorando a mares. El recuerdo del dolor le atacó, quería abrazar a Ren pero ya suficientemente estúpido se sentía al contarle eso.

— ¿Le dijiste a alguien más? —preguntó a lo que negó con la cabeza. —Que idiota… ¿Hace cuánto pasó?

—Tenía 15 años —contestó sonrojado.

— ¿Él qué edad tenía?

—No lo sé… ¿21 quizá?

—Eres muy idiota —comentó algo enojado con su compañero, por su negligencia. — ¿Y tu familia? ¿No les dijiste a ellos?

— ¿Y soportar las críticas de mi padre? ¿Las burlas o su enojo? ¿Qué me diga ironías y sea sarcástico porque soy… lo que soy? —dijo en una explosión de culpa. —Me había ido de casa, les dije que podía valerme por mí mismo. No podía regresar como cachorro…debía ser fuerte —agregó más calmado.

—Eras menor, podrías haberlo mandado a la cárcel o haber hecho algo. Sólo necesitabas un juez —dijo aún molesto el Tao, pero pasando su mano por el pecho de Horo.

— ¿Tener que decirle todo a un tipo que de seguro en el fondo me critica o se ríe? ¿O contar todo, con detalle, o que éstos sean expuestos frente a todo un estrado para juzgar al culpable? ¡No! … No soportaría…

—Pero me lo dijiste a mí, podrías haberlo dicho…

— ¡Contigo es distinto! —le interrumpió —. Tú me entendiste aún cuando le lengua se me trababa y no podía pronunciar las palabras específicas… En un juicio habría tenido que decir hasta cuál fue el dedo que metió primero. ¡Ya de por sí es humillante, Ren!

El chino se rindió en intentar hacerlo recapacitar. Se había guardado semejante recuerdo durante casi tres años, no se lo había dicho a alguien cercano y estaba solo. Mas por fin le había confesado todo y había dejado que lo vieran llorar. Para Ren eso demostraba que era un idiota que se escondía detrás de un muro de hielo muy bien esculpido para hacerlo parecer la persona más feliz del mundo, cuando no era cierto.

Con breves palabras le había dicho lo mal que estaba con su familia y lo solo que se sentía. En ese momento cayó en cuenta de las advertencias que le había dicho antes. Rio irónicamente, no fue muy sonoro y sonó más a un bufido que a una risa.

—O sea que todas esas advertencias que me diste —comenzó a decirle —, fueron por experiencias tuyas… A ti te pasó eso y querías evitar que yo pasara por lo mismo.

—Sí…

—Entonces eras un negligente, irresponsable, que no le importaba acostarse con quien sea o tener que soportar lo que sea. —comenzó a decir. Horo recapacitaba en su cabeza y sabía que eso era verdad. —Y si no te has detenido, porque incluso me viste a mí y lo primero que hiciste fue tener sexo sin saber si yo podía tener algo, te convierte en un hipócrita mentiroso… Un tipo falso, embustero, masoquista, impulsivo…

— ¡Basta, Ren! —gritó. —Golpéame que me duele menos —dijo bajando a voz. No quería escuchar que siguiera diciendo eso.

—La verdad duele más que un golpe, idiota —contestó sabiendo que tenía razón en cada palabra que le decía.

—Tienes razón… —confesó, pero después volvió a decir: — ¿Pero qué querías que hiciera? ¡Hubiera dado lo que fuera porque alguien comprendiera lo que se siente estar solo, sin conocer a alguna persona que te acepte, porque todos te dan la espalda! Incluso ahora hubiera dejado que me hicieran lo que sea con tal de que me dijeran "te quiero".

—Por más que ellos solo se aprovecharan de ti…

—Sí, hubiera hecho lo que fuera. Y nadie me dijo que no estuviera con Kai, primero —dijo sin darse cuenta.

— ¿Fue Kai? ¿Por eso evitaste que yo estuviera con él? —preguntó sorprendido Ren. En ese momento, el Usui se arrepintió completamente de haberle dicho eso, no quería darle más explicaciones. Pero ya en ese momento, la mirada de Ren se las exigía.

—Tienes que tener un carácter diferente para estar con él… Y tú no lo tienes porque es tu primera vez… Él siempre busca los más jóvenes y descarriados… o solos… Se divierte a costa de los más jóvenes, porque pronto les da miedo…

—Como a ti —completó la idea, haciendo que Horo desviara la mirada. Tenía las mejillas muy rojas y la mirada denotaba la temor que todavía permanecía en él.

Ren se quedó sin palabras. No quería seguir haciendo sentir mal a su amigo, ahora seme. Le acarició la mejilla y después fue bajando, deteniendo su mano en el estómago del muchacho. Notó la respiración agitada del mismo, no quería que llegara a la pelvis. Comprendió que ese acto sólo traería malos recuerdos para él.

—Perdón —dijo Horo tomando la mano del chico y entrelazando los dedos con los suyos. —Ahora no quiero… Lo siento, Ren…

—Descuida… No pensaba tocarte siquiera, idiota —respondió el Tao. —Será otro día…

—Lamento haberte hecho doler… Yo no…

—Está bien… Fuiste bastante suave conmigo —dijo restándole importancia.

Por alguna razón, sintió cierta repulsión hacia Horokeu. No quería seguir allí con él y se sentía mal por haberlo escuchado y no haber solucionado nada. Para el Tao todo había sido una pérdida de tiempo. Algo que nunca debía haber ocurrido. Un sentimiento de indiferencia le invadió.

Ren soltó los dedos del Usui y se puso de pie, ya no sentía más dolor. Comenzó a buscar su ropa por la sala. Recogió sus boxers, sus pantalones y su camisa. En ese mismo orden empezó a colocarse las prendas. Horo-Horo se sentó y lo miró como cachorro que ve a su amo a punto de marcharse. Luchaba por no arrodillarse y rogarle que se quedara, pues bien sabía que si llegaba a hacer eso, sólo recibiría un insulto o un golpe y se podía olvidar de ver a Ren de nuevo.

— ¿Te irás? —preguntó con un halo de tristeza, fue lo único que pudo decir.

—Sí —contestó fríamente y avanzó hacia la puerta, ignorando la presencia del muchacho.

— ¿No puedes quedarte? No quiero estar solo —le dijo cuando Ren tenía la mano sobre el pomo de la puerta.

— ¿Por qué no vas a buscar a otro tipo que te meta el pito en culo y ya, pu…? —contestó fríamente mirándolo de reojo, mas por suerte se abstuvo de completar la palabra final, intentando controlar su enojo y frustración. Horo tragó saliva y bajó la cabeza, sintió como si le hubieran dado un golpe en el estómago.

—Porque no es lo mismo… Y sí, tienes razón… Soy un simple puto masoquista y todo lo que me dijiste—contestó bajando la cabeza y mirando el suelo. —Pero no quiero seguir así… No quiero que me sigan tratando como una cosa. De todos con los que he estado, el único que me dice las cosas como son eres tú… Sólo… quiero que te quedes esta noche… Prometo ni siquiera tocarte, no te rozaré y no diré nada, me quedaré callado, no te molestaré…

Estaba a punto de seguir hablando cuando sintió una mano que le tomaba por la barbilla y le elevaba la cabeza. Frente a él vio los ojos dorados y penetrantes de Ren Tao. Las miradas de ambos se cruzaron y entonces el chino acercó su boca a la de él, dándole un beso dulce y corto, sólo tocando los labios del otro y sin dejarse llevar por hormonas, sólo por sentimientos.

—Me quedaré, ¿si? Pero debes prometerme que tendrás más cuidado de ahora en adelante, inútil…

—Sí… si tú estás conmigo, lo haré…

—Tranquilo, no pienso apartarme de tu lado —dijo en tono sobreprotector. Acto seguido le besó la frente. —Puedes tocarme todo lo que quieras —le dijo al oído.

—Espérame en mi habitación. Última puerta a la derecha —le dijo al oído Horo.

Ren se separó de él y comenzó a caminar por el pasillo. Horokei se paró para recoger la ropa que era de él. Estaba de espaldas al pasillo y por eso no vio cuando el Tao regresó y se le colgó del cuello. Y es que literalmente se le colgó, pues el ainu era un par de centímetros más alto.

—Acepto voluntariamente ser el uke —le dijo al oído; después le chupó el cuello y le tocó el pene, haciendo que Horo se estremeciera pero sonriera en fin. —Pero mañana me toca a mí…

Después Ren se alejó nuevamente y se adentró en el cuarto.

Horo se sintió plenamente feliz en mucho tiempo. Después de haber soportado lo que sea con tal de no afrontar la soledad, e incluso haber estado con mujeres, que no quería, con tal de no estar solo. Ahora tenía a alguien en quien confiaba y que sabía fervientemente que lo quería y no lo utilizaba.

Recogió la foto del chino y la volvió a poner en la mesa, colocándola boca abajo, como para que se viera el reverso de la imagen. Luego se volvió por el pasillo y se adentró en la habitación.

La foto quedó sobre el mueble, al lado del cuadro roto; en el reverso se podía leer, en idioma ainu, siendo que era el mejor idioma con el que hablaba, con letra poco legible por la falta de práctica: "Te amo, Ren Tao".

– – –

**Nota final:** bien, ahí termina. Es mi primer lemon, espero haya gustado. Gracias por leerlo, acepto críticas, las que sea, algunas las tomaré ;) Por favor, comenten!


End file.
